


100 Days of YumiKuri

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, From Sex to Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, POV Alternating, Present Tense, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 YumiKuri (Ymir/Krista) drabbles, one a day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: River

**Author's Note:**

> These all go off this plot! Ehehe, I'm blushing so hard right now - this is one of the first times I've written smut, and this isn't even full smut.
> 
> All will include smut. If this bothers you, don't read.
> 
> Most of these are 2nd person, some are 3rd person, only a few will be 1st person.
> 
> ... well, the explicit rating should've given you a warning that this is really smutty.
> 
> Enjoy.

A gentle flow of water, rushing along the ground and twisting around many corners. The soft hissing symbolizing the whispering of the naiads. Light drizzle hanging in the air, brushing against the faces of those who bent down to soak in the river.

Her head hangs low over the water as she splashes the mist onto her face, brushing aside long black bangs that dip past her eyes. She bites her lip as she rubs the liquid in, legs bent and curled up into a kneeling position.

She doesn't know why she's here, and not with her adorable blonde companion. Did she leave? Was she waiting back at their tent?

Ymir returns to their tent, to the draping fabric mess that couldn't even really be considered a tent, only to find that Lenz - which was all the short, slim blonde told her about her name - wasn't there like she usually was.

Where could she be? Did she leave, then?

The brunette rolls her eyes, chewing on her tongue to fight back her nerves. Though she will never admit it, she desires for the company of Lenz. She had never felt that way about someone before.

"Lenz!" she shouts, catching several strange glances from the birds singing in the nearby trees. She clicks her tongue, grinding it on her teeth irritably. "Tch. Idiot. Where could she have run off to?"

"Ymir, I'm right here."

A timid voice speaks up from behind her, and she jumps in shock, twisting around and backing up, tripping over her own shoes and cursing. Lenz's cute, sweet giggle echoes through the tent, making Ymir's heart leap up and her face grow warm.

"Did you miss me that much, Ymir?"

"No." Ymir rolls her eyes, not meeting the soft blue ones of the shorter woman standing before her. She stands up, dusting off her jeans and groaning. "I just -"

"Don't use your excuses on me," Lenz purrs, pressing the taller - much taller - against the wall of the "tent", which had somehow become copiously solider. To Ymir, it felt almost like the walls of a house. What had Lenz done to the "tent" when she was gone? "I know those stares, trust me. I've had them on me a whole lot of times before, but not usually by other women." She nips at the older's shoulders and neck, making Ymir gasp out in shock and pleasure. Softly, Lenz moved her hands so that they were locked around the taller's waist, pressing her against the walls again.

"L - lenz." Her breath hitches from what this little, cute, sweet blonde is doing to her. She had never been one to beg during sex, but now seemed like a good time to start.

"It's Historia," the blonde blurts suddenly. She tugs at the zipper on Ymir's jeans, pulling it down easily. Historia starts lugging the jeans themselves down, smirking at the look on the taller's face. "Historia Reiss. But my prostitute name is Krista Lenz."

"Prostitute, huh?" Ymir teases, running her fingers along the petite girl's cheeks and smirking. "Never thought such a sweet, spineless brat like yourself would be so devious."

She shrugs, continuing to haul off Ymir's clothes silently, tongue at the older's neck again.

"Do you always do this?" she mocks, tugging at the smaller's hair and curling her fingers through it. "Claim to be lost, head on adventures with older women, and rape them?"

Historia rolls her eyes. "Just you. And I don't think this is rape - I don't believe you think so either."

Ymir chuckles as her shirt is dragged over her head and tossed somewhere on the floor. Historia's clothes are somehow missing - how did she miss that?

The blonde unhooks the brunette's bra for her and their boots join the rest of their clothes - somewhere in the room.

"Historia." she whispers, pushing the shorter to the floor. She presses her lips to the younger's softer ones and presses her tongue against those sweet lips she'd dreamed of kissing. The blonde grins and pushes Ymir off, leaping over the taller and nipping at her freckles.

"You know I prefer the top," Historia hisses, flicking her tongue over her lips. "And because of that, you're coming with me to the river."

She rolls off, collecting their clothes and tossing Ymir's at her. The blonde didn't put hers on, just winked, clutching the clothing to her body and streaking out of the "tent" lightning fast.

Ymir blinks.

Then slowly, a smirk slides across her lips and she stands, covering her body and rushing out just like the blonde, mist brushing over her lips as she sprinted closer to the river.

She finds Historia's clothes lying in the grass and looks up, to see the blonde resting on a rock, nude body displayed to anyone walking by. Ymir smiles smugly to herself, dropping her clothing and pressing her body on top of the shorter's, causing the blonde to giggle and press their lips together.

They break apart slowly, and Historia pushed the taller onto the shore, slowly kneeling over her spread legs.

"Historia," Ymir hisses, reaching down and lowering the shorter's head. "Please."

"Please what?" the blonde simpers, one hand lazily running along the brunette's clit. "What do you want?"

"L - lick me," Ymir gasps, surprised how shakily the words come out of her mouth. Historia tilts her head, hovering over the older's vagina. "Please, Historia ... l - lick me, please, please!"

"Not used to pleading, are you?" The blonde's breath ghosts over her spread labia, and suddenly, her tongue rolls over her entrance.

"Aah, please," Ymir whispers, nails digging into the shorter's scalp. "I'm already so wet, you'll make me cum with just a flick of your hand." Historia's eyes glint mischievously as she glances up, running her fingers along the wet opening before her. "F - fuck, Historia!" She drags her tongue in a certain pattern, and Ymir's breath hitches when she realizes what the blonde is doing to her.

She's writing out the alphabet.

"Oh my god, yes, please keep doing that, oh my fucking god -"

And all of a sudden - although she's never been one to come quickly - Ymir feels her body quaking as her climax hits her, hard and fast, flooding into the eager blonde's mouth.

"I'm sorry," she pants, sitting up slightly. "You're just t - too hot ..."

"I've never felt this way about anyone before," Historia breathes, fingers dancing on the other woman's breasts. "I mean, I've had plenty of fuck buddies, being a prostitute and all ... but I've never had any real feelings for anyone before."

"I get the feeling," Ymir groans, throwing her head back as the small blonde starts suckling. "That you're a sex goddess and all, but you're a real sap when it comes to this shit."

"I wouldn't know," Historia muses, pulling up from the woman's nipples. "I've never been in love before."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And I haven't had sex with a woman before, despite the fact I know I'm not into guys." Ymir's face reddens as she speaks these words, not knowing what she's saying. "Shit. Did I just say that?"

Historia snickers, pushing aside a few stray hairs on Ymir's sweaty forehead to lay a soft, gentle kiss there. "I suppose you've got a lot to learn, then."

The next words that escape out of Historia's mouth are exactly what Ymir wanted to hear.

"I can teach you."


	2. Day 2: Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out a lot of things you care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in second person.
> 
> Sorry it's so short, I just started writing it about 30 minutes ago and have been thinking about it all day, but nothing sprung to mind. This was all I could whip up.

"T - teach me?"

"That's what I said."

Historia's eyes glint teasingly and she stands up, dipping her toes in the water. She hops into the river, beckoning for you to join her. You waste no time sliding into the creek. 

"I'll take you back to my mansion," Historia adds as an afterthought, stepping out and pulling her clothes back on. "I haven't been there in ages. Not since Mother was murdered and Father left."

"Murdered?"

"Of ... course."

She hesitates, and you can't help but wonder what the issue with her family is. Why and how was her mother murdered? What happened there? You're just opening your mouth to ask when she tugs you out of the water, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. The blonde throws your clothes at you, giggling to herself as you struggle to pull them on.

"Hurry up, Ymir," she mocks, rolling her eyes and tilting her head. "I don't have all day. But the mansion isn't that far, so you needn't worry."

You don't respond as you dress yourself, clicking your tongue and grinding it on your teeth irritably. Your head spins and you can't help but wonder about this Historia character. You just met her a few days ago, and you're already falling in love with her? Ymir, stop it. You promised yourself when you started over like this that you weren't going to be like this. You blink, not realizing that you've already got your backpack slung over your shoulder.

Historia smiles, clutching her own bag in her left hand. "Well then, shall we be going?"

You nod, corners of your lips twitching as the petite blonde tips forward, dancing on her toes, brushing a few locks of black hair out of your eyes and gently kissing your nose. You snort, flicking her on her own nose.

"Lead the way, short stuff," you tease, and she feigns hurt, swatting at your straying, dark-skinned hands.

*** 

"Wow."

The words fall from your mouth before you even realize it.

But this "house" - which is more like a fucking castle, now that you think of it - is, in every way, summed up with "wow".

A grin hitches itself on the blonde's face and she sprints inside, a small blur into the building. You gape and follow after, coughing from the flying dust even when you open the door.

"Yeah, it's a little dusty," Historia manages, clearing her throat loudly. "Sorry."

"A little?" you choke, grinding your tongue on your teeth. "Holy shit. Your definition of 'a little' must be a whole fucking lot, then."

She giggles. "Stop being a drama queen, Ymir."

Where did she get that feather duster from? And when the hell did she put on that maid uniform?

***

Come to find out, you don't care where she got that feather duster. Or even the shitty maid uniform.

You just care that you end up in a maid uniform as well, drumming your fingers on her throbbing pussy, lacy white knickers pushed down to her knees, and that she's moaning and begging for more.

As it turns out, you care very much that you end up in this position.

"Y - ymir," she breathes, and you lean forward to nip at her neck. "Ymir, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck." She hisses as you slip three fingers into her dripping wet entrance, rubbing them along her inner walls. "Oh, shit, do that again."

And as the night runs on, you discover you care that she ends up on her bed with her ass up in the air and you grinding your hips against hers.

You care very much about this.

Especially about one little detail ...

The way she cries your name.


	3. Day 3: Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to hear sniffling, coming from a room nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! To make up for it, I'm working on the next chapter right now, which is going to be mostly porn. That's why the sex scene is so short in this. Sorry about that as well, but Historia and Ymir's histories are revealed.

You wake up to hear sniffling, coming from a room nearby. Pulling on a robe from the bathroom and sliding on a pair of slippers - which, it seems, were set out specifically for you, because they fit perfectly - you shuffle out in search of the source.

You're pretty sure you know where it's coming from, but you duck your head into her mother's old room just to confirm your suspicions.

Just as you thought, the adorable little blonde's sitting in front of her mother's vanity, holding one of the necklaces that was spread across the piece of elegant furniture. Tears streak down her face and without even thinking, you're right there next to her, rubbing her back and uttering soft words of comfort to her. Historia grabs your shirt and buries her nose in your shoulder, sniffling weakly..

"I'm - I'm sorry," she whispers after a few minutes, pulling away as you kneel beside her. She wipes her eyes with a swipe of her hand, curling her fingers around the necklace. You take a good look at it - it's beautiful and obviously expensive, as the part that goes around the neck (what's it called ... a chain?) is gleaming with diamonds. Hanging from the chain is a gorgeous crystal, which splits into several multicolored crystals. Your breath hitches when you see how white Historia's knuckles are on the item. "It was my mother's," she explains, seeing your expression. "Father gave it to her on her birthday."

"The way you talk about your parents," you attempt, biting your lip nervously, "were they married? Or even a legitimate couple?"

She shakes her head, pursing her lips. "No. Mother was one of my father's maids. Father had a wife - an arranged marriage - but he fell in love with Mother the moment she was hired. He pampered her like she was his queen, and paid no more attention to his wife. They were often away, and his wife eventually left, manipulating my memory so that I wouldn't remember her. One day, me and Mother were discovered and she was shot. I took a new name - Krista. Krista Lenz."

"But - but that's your -"

"Prostitute name?" She sighs. "Exactly. At the age of 13, I was forced to become a prostitute. Start over, on a clean slate." She groans, throwing her head back. "It wasn't a clean slate, per say. More like just a slate that had been wiped clean, with some parts still left over. Some dark, dangerous parts."

"Oh, Historia," you breathe, pulling her up into your arms. "I'm sorry."

She blinks, then smiles weakly. "Ymir, tell me about yourself."

"Um," you whisper, at a loss for words. "I don't think now is the time for that. My ... past life, I suppose, isn't something to discuss now. My life now is completely new to me. I'm not quite sure -"

"Ymir."

"Fine," you hiss, rolling your eyes and carrying her over to her mother's bed. "But it's really boring." She nods, fluttering her eyelashes at you as you take a seat beside her. "So, I was born in a village. In the middle of a forest. Surrounded by trees."

"Don't drone like that, Ymir, it makes things even more boring."

You sigh. "Alright.

"Like I said, I was born in a little village smack dab in the middle of a forest." Historia giggles. "There was a river nearby - like the one we stayed by - and there weren't a lot of people, so it was really nice and quiet. I liked it." You shrug. "But then there were beasts in the forest that struck at night. I was always warned not to go out at nighttime, but I did. Along with my brother, Bertolt, and his friends, Annie and Reiner.

"One day, we were attacked by one of the beasts. It was a werewolf-like thing. We were separated, but I was all by myself - Bertolt, Annie and Reiner wound up together. We were all 12. I learned to survive on my own and never returned to my village, ending up half-dead and starved in the city." Historia's breath hitches, and you groan. "I never saw anyone from my hometown there in the city. I grew up stealing from others, joining a street gang, killing to hide evidence.

"And once, we were caught. I had just turned 16. I ran, but I wasn't fast enough.

"The police officer, Erwin Smith - who happened to be the chief of police - caught me. He spared my life because I was so young ... and because of Annie."

"A - annie?"

"Yeah. She had joined as a police officer - she was probably 18 then - and she recognized me. Otherwise - if Erwin hadn't been chief and Annie hadn't been part of the police force - I would be either in a cell for the rest of my life or not here at all.

"Annie helped me and Bertolt reunite, and she helped me start over, sending me almost all the way across the world, to here in America."

"Wow." Historia breathes, burying her nose in your shoulder and sucking on your neck.

"Wow indeed," you reply, struggling to keep your voice level as you flip her over on your shoulder, carrying her easily. She makes a noise of protest, but is cut off by a chaste, gentle kiss on the lips. "Stop wiggling already."

She giggles and slumps downward, holding onto your neck and glancing up at you.

Then she bends you over a desk in the study, slathering lube over a dildo - you're not sure where that came from - and shoving it up your ass.

Damn. For as cute and little as she is, she sure is sly.


End file.
